


SongBird

by babypyro



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, blah blah, fleetwood mac song, i like pineapples, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypyro/pseuds/babypyro
Summary: You work in the Game Grumps office because its a requirement for half the fics on the website and I'm filling the quota. You are insecure and Danny boy pretty much just makes your feel better about yourself. It cute I swear





	SongBird

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any typos or weird wordings in advance, I did proof-read but I am also dyslexic. :)

You were an assistant and social media manager in the Game Grumps office. Your job, which you loved immensely, consisted of getting drinks, picking up food and other weird items for 10 Minute Power Hour as well as posting the shenanigans that went on in the office on instagram and twitter. You were very fond of having something different to do every day and how you got to be around such amazing, creative and talented people.  

 

Matt and Ryan were the guys who you always goofed off with in the office, but you were impressed with how developed their media skills have become. You loved to watch Ross work on Gameoverse and were constantly in awe of it. Suzy became one of your best friends, and you were so encouraging of her design work and adored everything she designed. Arin was always there to give you a laugh when you needed it and he never failed to do so, not to mention how much of a ridiculously talented artist he was that blew your mind. Dan as well, but the two of you really connected on a different level. You two could just sit and listen to music and talk about it for hours, which was probably weird to some but you guys were both so passionate about it. You thought he was so talented, that his singing voice was beautiful (not that you would tell him that in those words specifically). Being around all these incredible people would be a little overwhelming for you sometimes; because you thought you were not all that special. How did you end up in this office? It confused you.

Being such a music lover, you knew how to play a few instruments. Not that you really told anyone though, it was just a private hobby that no one really needed to know about. So, about once every other week when the Game Grump office has been cleared out relatively early for the night you sneak into the mini-studio, that is really only used by Dan and Brian, to play the really nice keyboard in there. You like to play it because it has weighted keys, and your cheap keyboard at home doesn't. Once you thought that maybe, Brian would be upset that you were playing his keyboard without his permission... but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

It was about 8 pm when you finished replying to various brand deal emails and you looked up from your desk. You were alone. You got up to check the other various rooms, nooks and cranks around to office to check that in fact, you were alone for the night. You headed into the small studio space checking around one last time before walking in and closing the door almost all the way. You felt like you were doing something so bad by playing in there, but it was just anxiety talking. You plopped down in front of the keyboard and start playing. You warmed up with Zelda's Lullaby and played around on the keys for a bit. Then you just go into one of your favorite songs as you sing along. 

_For you, there'll be no more crying._  
_For you, the sun will be shining._  
_And I feel that when I'm with you,_  
_It's alright, I know it's right._

You have played this so many times, its just muscle memory by this point. But, it's just one of those tunes you just can't get enough of. 

_To you, I'll give the world._  
_To you, I'll never be cold._  
_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,_  
_It's alright, I know it's right._

 

_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score.  
_ _And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before._

This is the part when you usually can't help but to start tearing up a little bit, and a small tear runs down your cheek.  

 _And I wish you all the love in the world.  
_ _But most of all, I wish it from myself._

  _And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score  
__And I love you, I love you, I love you  
__Like never before, like never before, like never before._

 As you end the final chord, you slide your hands down the side of the keyboard and into your lap as you're a little overwhelmed with emotion. That song really gets to you as (especially the recording) is just raw with passion. 

 You hear a small noise behind you and you literally jump out of your seat and let out a little yelp and you turn around to see where the noise came from. It was the door to the studio opening fully, with Dan on the otherside coming in smiling at you. You thought you were alone in the office and now here's Dan who scared the shit out of you. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" were the first words that came out of your mouth, probably due to shock and the mini heart attack Dan caused you. 

Dan was all smiles despite your angry face you had on, "What do you mean? I work here. Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that? You're amazing!"

The compliment when over your head, "I checked the office and there was no one here ten minutes ago!" You practically shouted.

"Oh, I was napping on the Grump couch," Dan said, a little confused. Then, you immediately remembered that when you checked the recording room, you didn't look over the side of the couch. Dan paused and thought for a moment, "...Did you not want anyone to hear you?" 

"Yes, Dan! That's why I'm playing late at night when the office is dead!" You were shocked that he had to really think to figure that one out. "I'm not that talented, so I don't really want to be compared with super talented people like you or other people that work here so I'm just doing my own thing." You cross your arms in front of your chest and look down. 

"(Y/N)..." Dan looked troubled by your words, "That's so not true. You are so talented. You're one of the most creative people I know." His sincerity was not lost to you. "Not only did you have this insane hidden talent that no knew about that absolutely blew me away, but you keep up our Instagram with the funniest posts, keep the office decorated in such cool ways and I think, most importantly, you always inspire the people around you to keep doing the cool shit that they do. I don't know how many times you told Matt and Ryan to get their shit together or gave Ross a cool idea for his show. And I don't think Suzy would be doing a lot of the things she's doing right now without your support. That's special."

With your arms still crossed, you look up at Dan with tears in your eyes. You didn't really think anyone noticed you like that, but Dan? It really made you feel like an important person in the office and as a friend. 

Dan opens his arms up to you when he sees your tears and you accept his offer for a hug. Your wrap his arms around him, and that's when the waterworks really start off. "It's okay, baby." Dan soothes you by rubbing your back and humming the song you were singing before. 

~~~~~

"Have you ever thought about singing in front of people?" Dan was asking you the real questions, you calmed down from your crying session and the two of you were sitting side by side on the couch in the studio room. 

You thought for a moment, "I have before, but I don't really have the confidence to anymore I don't think." 

Dan smiled, "Hey, next time we all hang out I'm gonna make sure it's karaoke so you can have a chance to sing for us. I think the guys need to hear that voice of yours." He seemed pretty determined. 

"I don't know, Dan..." You thought of the idea, and how putting yourself out of your comfort zone like that is probably good for you. "I guess karaoke isn't that serious to begin with." A smile lights up on your face as you look up and meet eyes with Dan.

"And I'll be right there with you, baby." He grabs your hand and squeezes it tight.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Songbird by Fleetwood Mac and its one of my favorite songs ever I'm pretty such I'm going to dance to it as like my first dance at my wedding I just decided that right now. Let me know what you think and if I should continue bc I'm debating. Now I'm thinking of a wedding fic. Okay bye.


End file.
